thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy's Big Mistake
'Percy's Big Mistake '''is the sixth episode of the eighteenth season. Plot Percy usually works on Thomas's Branch Line. However, he does do other jobs around Tidmouth and Knapford. One day, he was late to pick up a load of bricks to take to Ulfstead. "You're late!" said the Foreman. Percy was worried. It was late when he arrived back at Ffarquhar. "Well, today's been a busy day," said Toby. "Yes, those new apartments are giving us a lot of work," agreed Thomas. "Too much work," sighed Percy, tired. "I was late once more." "What happened?" asked Thomas, worried. "James's fire-bars collapsed and I had to help him to the Steamworks," he answered. "Well, I'm sure you would've been on time, if it wasn't for that," soothed Toby. "No, I was still running late. The milk was late this morning too, so that delayed the rest of my day. I better go to sleep now. I don't want to be late tomorrow morning either," and he fell asleep at once. The next day, Thomas was called away, Daisy had left with the morning train and milk already, and Toby was up at the Quarry with Mavis, so Percy had to take Thomas' train. "I hope nothing goes terribly wrong," Percy told Annie and Clarabel. "I can't afford to be late any more." "Why the rush?" asked Annie. "It'll be all right in the end. As long as you don't dawdle, the Fat Controller won't be cross," added Clarabel. Percy still felt dreadfully nervous inside. When he arrived at Elsbridge, he saw Henry wasn't there. "Bother, where's that big green engine," asked Percy. Five minutes passed, and Henry still wasn't there! Percy grew impatient and worried. Henry arrived at last. "You're late!" snapped Percy. "I know! James was due to be back from the Steamworks to take this train, but he didn't return so we had a series of confusion until I volunteered to take this train," explained Henry. "That's no excuse! The Fat Controller will be cross . . ." Then, the Guard blew his whistle, and Percy set off immediately. "He's in a bad mood," sighed Henry. When Percy arrived at Tidmouth. He was determined to set off with his load of bricks. "Easy, Percy! We've got to get some coal and water," his Driver told him. "Well, let's hurry up! We can't waste any more time!" "Hello Percy!" said Old Slow Coach. "You're in a hurry." "Yes, I am. Henry made me late at the Junction, so now I've got make up for lost time. I've got yet another load of bricks to take to take to those new houses they're building up at Ulfstead," replied Percy. Percy was about to set off when Gordon came in. "Norman's shunting Douglas's trucks. Will you shunt my coaches for the Express?" he asked. "Certainly not! I'm busy you know!" and he was off without a huff. "Huh! Disgraceful!" spluttered Gordon. "I'm worried for him," said Old Slow Coach. "What's gotten into him anyways?" Percy was coupled up to the load of bricks, and then he set off. But when he passed Tidmouth, he saw tons of people waiting. The Express was due in twenty minutes, but there was no train. "The Express is late!" Douglas called to Norman. "I know, but I haven't finishing shunting your trucks. Percy! Stop!" Percy stopped next to Norman. "Will you shunt the Express, please? The passengers will complain otherwise, and you know what might happen," pleaded Norman. "Fine," sighed Percy. Percy was later still when he finished. He was late when he finally arrived at Ulfstead. "Late again!" said the Foreman. "If we can't speed up this process, we will have to cancel this extension." Percy was sadder than ever. And he couldn't make up time for the rest of the day either. He arrived at the Sheds, tired, and exhausted. "What will the Fat Controller say about my delay?" Percy thought to himself. As his crew left for the night, he looked around worriedly for the Fat Controller. But he saw no sign of him, so he went to sleep. "Tomorrow," he thought, "I must be a Really Useful Engine." That night, he was quicker than ever with the Mail Train. "That was fast," said The Truck. "Yes it was," said Percy, pleased. He was on time with his load of bricks too. Later, he met Terence and Harold at Dryaw. "Hullo, there," said Harold. "You know, I always did say railways were slow." "Yeah, but today's different I'm on time." "I hear all that work up at Ulfstead is difficult," added Terence. "You bet it is, but I'm fine now." Next, Percy had to take a load of tar to mend the road at Maron. "This should be super quick," he told The Truck. "I'll leave you here, and be back in a flash." "All right, take care!" called The Truck. But Percy was so determined to make it on time, that he went dangerously fast down Gordon's Hill. Too fast, he overran the points! "Oh no! I'm on the wrong line!" Worst still, there was James ahead on the same track. "Ahhhhhh!" screamed James. The tar smashed right into him! "Oh no! Now the Fat Controller will be very cross with me!" And then, Percy puffed away. The Fat Controller arrived on Winston. "What happened here?!" asked the Fat Controller. "I'm sorry, Sir. I really tried, but I'm a silly little engine, and I overran the points." Percy waited for the worse, but was surprised to see the Fat Controller pondering about the situation. "Obviously, you've been under a lot of stress, haven't you?" "I guess, yes." "Well, I think its only fair that I get another engine to help out with the load of bricks for the apartments at Ulfstead, that way you and the other Branch Line engines don't have to worry. Seem all right?" "Of course, Sir!" replied Percy, happily. "Now, let's get Rocky to clean up this mess." It was evening when the mess was cleaned up. "Now, let's go home Winston," said the Fat Controller. "Oh great!" thought Winston (The Fat Controller rides roughly on Winston) "Early dears, Sir, early days," The Fat Controller brought 'Arry and Bert to help out, and the Branch Line engines only took loads when they weren't busy. This relieved the workload on Percy, and he was a much happier engine. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Norman *Annie and Clarabel *Old Slow Coach *The Truck *Terence *Harold *Winston *Sir Topham Hatt *'Arry and Bert (non-speaking role) *Daisy (non-speaking role) *Rocky (non-speaking role) *Edward (cameo) *Delete (mentioned) *Mavis (mentioned) Locations *Ffarquhar *Ulfstead *Tidmouth *Elsbridge *Dryaw *Maron *Anopha Quarry (mentioned) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes